killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Col Radec
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Scolar Visari page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Fortu (talk) 18:03, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Soren Its never mention where that planet is, please add your signature next time.Fortu (talk) 21:26, May 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:How do I delete a page? Only admins can delete pages. I'll take care of that page. Fortu (talk) 03:22, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Thanks. Col Radec (talk) 03:24, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Killzone: Descendancy Hey. Thanks for the edit on my page. I see you are a big fan of the Killzone series. I am pleased to inform you that I am currently writing a book for Geurrilla based off the series. If you want information on what is going on, write me back. I love brain storming with people who share a common interest. Hello, which page is it that your referring to? And yes, I love Killzone, it's one of my favorite series' of all time. Btw, please sign your posts so I now who you are.Col Radec (talk) 16:09, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! : Fortu (talk) 13:47, October 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: These belt idjuts. Its on a personal blog page. This bloging is allowed so long as nothing is explicite. I deleted a board in the forum thats about off-topic conversations and I deleted some of his/her comments on Questions and Answers and General Discussion board. Fortu (talk) 13:47, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I agree, should we call it Governance or Politics or anything else. I don't know much about Political systems. Fortu (talk) 22:34, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok, its decided, we will use the Governance category. Oh and I highly recommend you to buy a PS4 in Brazil, Its only 1,800$ over there, reasonable price I say. Fortu (talk) 23:25, October 17, 2013 (UTC) That's not so- Wait, wut? WAT!?!?!? Col Radec (talk) 23:27, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Becoming a admin. You will have to ask CrimsonFalke or ToCxHawK about that. They can make you a admin and thanks I hope I do get better. Fortu (talk) 01:02, October 23, 2013 (UTC) I made you and admin to avoid Halopedia's UNSC hardon turning into KZW's ISA hardon. As for that past conversation I didn't know what you wanted me to say? I mean you said hell is war and such so yeah I condoned the horror of WW2 to condone Killzone horrors. Personally I loathe halo and have been doing all I could to keep KZW from becoming a giant UNSC circle jerk.CrimsonFalke (talk) 01:41, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I get you. But yeah, sorry over the confusion. I was trying to show that every side of every war kills civilians, not just the Helghast. Then you sounded procivilian killing for a moment, and I overreacted, sorry again. And I know the Helghast are prettty brutal, and that they are not the good guys (there are no good guys). It's been a pretty long day, so sorry if I backpedaled on my argument. Other than that, no worries, I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Col Radec (talk) 02:31, October 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: New Category Sure, I don't see why not, Killzone does have a few Traitors.Fortu (talk) 18:11, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Alright I saw about promoting you to an admin.CrimsonFalke (talk) 18:14, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Sources With games like Shadow fall I think it must be spread like wild fire we need to use offical game data. I honestly know who makes the edits easy, but I am not sending 1 person a message at a time I want everyone to provide SF links to offical sources. Oh. Yeah, no problem. Col Radec (talk) 02:48, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Someone get rid of the light rifle page. i think only a admin can get rid of pages. anyway the LSR44 page is already made, i think that is what the light rifle is. other than that it dont exist. Crimson head 98 (talk) 19:10, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Stuff So Sinclar is cold blooded when he kills and that makes you mad?CrimsonFalke (talk) 23:41, November 15, 2013 (UTC) No, but listening to you prattle on about how genocide against the helghast is an awesome thing pisses me off. Also, killing a guy who's asleep isn't that badass. Col Radec (talk) 23:45, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Execution kills rock along with brutal mele again I'm SO FUCKING SORRY, but have you seen the opening levels? 20 minutes in and its just I'm there as that kidCrimsonFalke (talk) 00:21, November 16, 2013 (UTC) It's a;right, and yes I fucking love the brutal melee system. Cannot wait to pplay this myself. Col Radec (talk) 00:23, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Well Sinclar lost his badass status other than what he haswith a blade, killing his own son for realizing that repeating the past is wrong. I am honestly thinking of making a fanfic where echo has Lucas's baby. I mean what the fuck not only shooting Lucas in the back but he put him down like an animal this shadow fall game is so awesome we finally get to see the other sideCrimsonFalke (talk) 18:13, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, Sinclair really turned out to be a scumbag in the end. Really does suck for Kellan, and hey, I say go for it on your fanfic, if you actually wanna do it. Col Radec (talk) 19:50, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I know the second Kellan got just a reality check of the real issues and became a human being he kills him. Well the fanfic would be a while I have no idea how the game ends and I won't just slap things together, I think I'll have the UCN as the bad guys but "earthers" are more opressed than the ISA could ever pull off. If I make I want there to be something solid.CrimsonFalke (talk) 20:15, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Sounds pretty good to me. Ever need any help on it, I'll pitch in. Col Radec (talk) 20:36, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Any idea what kind of man Lucas's son would be? I figure he'd be raised on both sides of the wall at points in his life. Note echo's actions de-escalated the cold war. I figured he be judgemental of both sides leadershipCrimsonFalke (talk) 00:20, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I think he would be able to see both sides of each faction, like the good and bad. To be honest, I see him as feeling sympathy for the civilians (& military possibly) of both nations and resenting both of the nations' leaders. Col Radec (talk) 00:34, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I do wonder on the subject if I should include the night between echo and lucas. I will make the a side hobby of the new shadow marshel is trying to find data to discredit Sinclair as a honorable director of the shadow marshals CrimsonFalke (talk) 22:13, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Just keep them both in character if you do, since they're both strong willed and such. And yeah, there should be a investigation to discredit Sinclair. Col Radec (talk) 22:16, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Well if I am doing one of those intamate scenes it will be both of them in a much softer light.Although will write them as tough as I can. Issue is where do I post it?CrimsonFalke (talk) 23:46, November 20, 2013 (UTC) I just mean don't make either of them be all submissive to the other. And I guess you could just post it on fanfiction.net? Col Radec (talk) 00:30, November 21, 2013 (UTC) chillax I am not writing a fapfiction. God dude have faithCrimsonFalke (talk) 00:58, November 21, 2013 (UTC) I trust you lol, just... getting used to others messing this stuff up is all. Col Radec (talk) 01:21, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Well until Echo's name is confirmed I'm putting publishing it on hold CrimsonFalke (talk) 00:08, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Fanfiction Well here it is "Killzone Legacy" Well I finally made the second chapter Theme Do you like Pseudobread's Killzone theme: http://pseudobreadsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Pseudobreadsandbox_Wiki I like it alot but I want to know your thoughts about. Fortu (talk) 07:05, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I'm new here. Ah, the infamous Colonel Radec. ISA high command did brief me on you. It's too bad we haven't met on the field of battle like two warriors should. :) Jokes aside, I'm new to this wiki and am still figuring out how to use it properly. I've made a few edits here and there. Also, glad to see another die hard killzone fan. I can't wait to get a PS4 so I can play Shadow Fall! Hehe yes that's me. :P Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it. More Echo stories to come for sure! :D She and Radec are the best characters, in my humble opinion. Thanks! One of the byproducts of being an English major. I write fanfics during my spare time. Haha yeah I had nooo idea he was your favorite character! -sarcasm- Lol. Do you happen to have an FF account? (I'm not very used to how wikis work around here. I'm sort of new, but not really. :P) Gabumon Noodles 00:14, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Scolar Visari's Wife I was confused watching the Shadow Fall Walkthrough because i found out that Echo is Hera Visari's Daughter and she is also called Maya Visari. So what do they both have a different Father or Mother, this needs to be explained in The next Killzone. Finally i heard Scolars wife is called Ilinia Visari apperently, but im not sure if its made up. Follow The Buzzards (talk) 22:56, November 25, 2013 (UTC) playable characters I have begun noticing that the Killzone series has playable charactes that don't count as protagonists. I made a category for itCrimsonFalke (talk) 17:12, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Alright, good idea. Col Radec (talk) 20:16, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Also I know I haven't played SF however I am going to be going editing and making some pages for it until we can get the games ourselves. CrimsonFalke (talk) 03:57, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Autarch badge Did you just change the image that has nothing to do with KZ or the autarch? Fortu (talk) 22:24, December 2, 2013 (UTC) : Don't worry, I, the great Fortu has took care of this badge problem, where you Radick I mean Radec could not handle this badge prob. Just kid :P Fortu (talk) 00:03, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: Wow, wat the but I just..... a bug? Some badges went back to their original form, No wait it made copies of badges, wat the fak. Fortu (talk) 00:03, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :::: ::::: Going to disable the Badges, should we put it back up to see if dat fixed it? Fortu (talk) 00:15, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::: ISA guy saves the day I fixed our tit spam I swear to god I think that kid who spammed up FEAR saw what I wrote about them! I mean seriously boob spam hit FEAR not KillzoneCrimsonFalke (talk) 02:22, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::: main character genes As you can see someone made an edit http://killzone.wikia.com/index.php?title=Helghast_Third_Army&diff=25595&oldid=24780 to include the main character genes. This is phrase fortu has mentioned to me time and again I merely figured he did it since he talks about it constantly. I will tell you this just so I don't come off biased if someone were to edit in "radec comited suicide to avoid the ISA anal rape train I'd be equally pissed. I am not going to let my one last wiki go to hell.CrimsonFalke (talk) 16:02, December 14, 2013 (UTC) number 1 way to goCrimsonFalke (talk) 02:11, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Halfbreed Well the halfbreeds don't have it any better on the Vektan side of the wall. One actor is accused of being a Helghast by birth and lost all his fans and his movie sales flatlined or were removed from the theaters. Not to mention the humans displaced by the resettlement probably wouldn't be to kind to half breeds either. If you can't find a real hig fuck up the half breed for now. Hell news reports durning the Blackhand attack call helghast animals.CrimsonFalke (talk) 02:46, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Yup. Half-breeds are screwed no matter where they go on Vekta. Col Radec (talk) 02:50, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Fellow Helghast Fan Hey man great to see another person as passionate about the Helghast and their struggle as I am, when the first game came out I supported the ISA but when I learned the back story and the truth I switched, I supported the Helghast before KZ2 came out. The next game better have a Helghan main character. Add me on Psn I am Apex08, let's play online as the Helghast and reign vengeance on the ISA scum and take Vekta back for its rightful owners lol. Ps Stahl is a false patriot Hail Visari Apex08 Good to hear that man. I'll send to a friend request, my PSN is antaganon. Col Radec (talk) 14:53, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Makes me think of Ganon from Zelda. Fortu (talk) 15:11, January 16, 2014 (UTC) I think I can see why. Col Radec (talk) 15:20, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Shadow fall has two women in the main story plus female civilians. It has the most women ever in game.CrimsonFalke (talk) 18:19, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. Col Radec (talk) 18:27, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Radec's voice in SF. You can buy Radec's command voice for MP in SF (and Rico's for some reason) , You have it? Cus I want to know if it is updated or it's recorded from KZ 2? Thanks Rad :)Fortu (talk) 00:02, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Needs money first, then I'll immediately buy it. Col Radec (talk) 14:15, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Are you a fan of Elder Scrolls? Fortu (talk) 07:02, May 16, 2014 (UTC) I love em too. I wanted to ask u if u finished the Dragonborn DLC. Did it seem like it was going to continue or something. It bothers me dat Bethesda won't make any more DLC so Skyrim feels.... unfinished. But I am glad they are moving on to Fallout 4. Fortu (talk) 05:30, May 17, 2014 (UTC) You don't like The Elder Scrolls Online? Sadly I'm not a fan of MMO's gameplay so I really don't care for it. Maybe I'll try it just to see the other provinces of Tamriel . But my god the music is the best in the series. Check it out, it's beautiful. Fortu (talk) 10:58, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Front page Could we not get a more fitting photo for the front page regarding KZSF? It just seems jarring next to the photos with faces of the other game titles. Thanks! :P --Slow Reader (talk) 17:25, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Already done. Really long time ago... :)--Slow Reader (talk) 09:00, May 30, 2014 (UTC)